Yogo Junzo
Yogo Junzo was a shugenja of the Scorpion Clan in charge of the Black Scrolls who fell to the corruption of the Shadowlands. Yogo Junzo (Imperial Edition) Yogo Daimyo Junzo was the Yogo Daimyo when Bayushi Shoju was the Scorpion Clan Champion, and assisted Shoju in the Scorpion Coup. The Black Scrolls In anguish over the death of his Clan Champion Bayushi Shoju and enraged at the Emperor for destroying his family and the Clan, he violated his clan's ancient duty and opened the first of the twelve Black Scrolls creating a deadly Wasting Disease spreading across Rokugan, bringing misery and death to all who contracted it. The First Scroll is Opened (Honor Bound Foil Chase Cards flavor) It also transformed Junzo, crafting him into one of Fu Leng's undead servants. Scorpion Clan Coup, Scrolls 1-3 He later opened the second scroll to create his base of operations, the Iron Citadel, deep in the heart of the Shadowlands. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, pp. 18-19 Corruption Junzo's corruption caused him to believe he had been chosen by Fu Leng himself to lead the Shadowlands against Rokugan. Junzo also believed that he had found some form of enlightenment, and even dreamed of becoming Fu Leng himself. Clan Letter to the Shadowlands Horde (Imperial Herald v2 #4) Clan War Nanashi Mura and The Maw Junzo deemed Nanashi Mura a menace, and had dispatched an army of his most powerful oni commanded by The Maw to slaughter Nanashi's inhabitants. Morito Tokei had been stationed in the village by Toturi the Black, and he defeated the invading oni army. Return of the Grand Master - Introduction, by Rich Wulf Four Winds, p. 94 Black Scrolls Stolen Isawa Tadaka, the Master of Earth, journeyed to the Shadowlands and found the Yogo Junzo's stronghold. He sneaked in and stole several Black Scrolls, returning with them to Kyuden Isawa. The Legion of the Dead: Phoenix Thunder Fighting the Naga The False Hoturi blocked the path between Mirumoto Daini with his Naga army, and Toturi the Black. Both armies clashed several times, without conclusion. The minions of the Shadowlands retreated whenever the naga gained the upper hand. Clan Letter to the Naga #1 (Imperial Herald v1#1) Junzo later ambushed them, and naga army barely escaped alive, retreating to Unicorn lands. Clan Letter to the Dragon #2 (Imperial Herald v1 #2) Eleventh Black Scroll Junzo sent Uragirimono to Doro Owari Mura, Road's End Village, to destroy it and to steal the 11th Black Scroll and a powerful tainted artifact known as Kenshin's Helm, that were hidden in a cave outside the city. The beast stole both items but he was eventually defeat by Shosuro Hametsu when, days later, favorable wind conditions allowed him to spread an incense poisonous to the tainted across the village. Time of the Void, p. 48 Finding the descendant of Shinsei Junzo was commanded by his master to destroy the monastaries of the Brotherhood of Shinsei, seeking the descendant of Shinsei to kill him before he could reunite the Seven Thunders. Ryan Dancey's Timeline (Anvil of Despair) Junzo split his force into smaller armies, Time of the Void, p. 74 one of which was defeated by Otaku Kamoko in the Battle of Iuchi Temple. Heavy Cavalry (Obsidian flavor) Looking for the Black Scrolls In 1128 Junzo marched against Kyuden Isawa, sacking Shiro Shiba on his way there in the Battle of the Phoenix's Flight, Time of the Void, p. 74. Strengthtened by the blackened wastes that surrounded the Isawa Palace, the combined army Phoenix and Unicorn could not match Junzo's army. In the Battle of Blackened Ground Junzo captured the Black Scrolls held in the library within and set Kyuden Isawa ablaze. Time of the Void, pp. 75-76 March to Otosan Uchi Junzo's the marched his army to Otosan Uchi to join his master, Fu Leng, who had possessed the body of Hantei XXXIX. Clan Letter to Toturi's Army #4 (Imperial Herald v1 #4) Death In 1128, in the Second Day of Thunder, when Junzo retreated from his doomed army, Otaku Kamoko charged after him. Kamoko's horse, Hachiman burst into a sudden blur of speed and Junzo's body was crushed by the steed's mighty strides. The First to Fall The Provincial State of the Unicorn (Time of the Void, story back) Afterwards the Scorpion burned his remains and scattered the ashes in Traitor's Grove, though his soul had long since escaped into Jigoku. Legion of Blood Yokai His corrupted soul became a Yokai. Yokai no Junzo (Ambition's Debt) Shahai's "Grandfather" When Iuchi Shahai listened to the voices she heard, she travelled to the Forest of Dreamers, where she found a ruined house. Inside the house, she found a battered skeleton and a collection of scrolls. Painting a kanji on the skull's forehead with her own blood, she animated it, and the skull introduced itself as "Grandfather". Grandfather then told Shahai how to become a Bloodspeaker. Bloodspeakers, pp. 68-69 The ivory skull, with the kanji symbol of Void scrawled in blood upon its forehead, had a jagged crack that split the skull down the center, a bitter reminder of an encounter with the Unicorn Thunder two decades earlier. Bloodties, A Tale of Rokugan, by Rich Wulf External Links * Yogo Junzo (Imperial Edition) * Yogo Junzo Exp (Forbidden Knowledge) * Yogo Junzo Exp2 (1000 Years of Darkness) Category:Scorpion Clan Leaders Category:Leaders of the Shadowlands